beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter seventeen: Black★Star
Alright, I'll speed up the story and give a summary. Cause that's the kinda man I am! Anyways, we went to over 20 stores that day. My feet were hurting SO MUCH. But I didn't let it show, cause I'm Black★Star! And that's the kind of man I am! Brave and strong and... Oh right the story. Then we celebrated Christmas at Rin's dorm. It was GREAT. Rin and Tsubaki make the BEST FOOD EVER! I went home and I didn't see them until New Year's Day. We also spent the night at Rin's house on New Years. And I also might've broken his punching bag...so we had to clean up a huge pile of sand for over 2 hours. Yep, life is great. So now we've basically been seeing each other every day. Also because our dorms are across from each other. I also met this other guy, Bon. He's REAALLY cool, like me. But he's not cooler than me or anything, wait... Maybe he IS cooler than me! Oh no this is gonna ruin my entire....oh right sorry the story! So yeah basically, I met a guy named Bon. And I hear that Rock got accepted into True Cross Academy today, and she'll be living with Rin and Yukio until she gets her own dorm. So, now I'm just walking around in the hallway. Okay to be honest, I'm lost. I can't find my dorm. I know its floor 15... Or maybe it's 20? Maybe I should call Soul. No, that's not the kind of man I am! I'm gonna walk around all day and night if I have too! I finally get so tired, and check my phone. It's 4 in the morning. Maybe I SHOULD call Soul. But before I do, I'll go to the snack machine on the main floor. I go down the stairs and stop at the snack machine by the entrance. Just as I put in a dollar, a CAT walks into the entrance. The cat is strangely sphere shaped, almost like a big loaf of bread. It looks at me, expecting a treat. "Nope not happening". I say and look away from the cat. He rubs on my leg. "Go away you stupid cat!" I say, "shoo! Shoo!" The damn cat just won't leave me alone. Just then a woman runs into the building. "Poyo!" She yells at the cat, "what did I say?!" She picks up the cat. "He's yours?" I ask the lady. "Yes he is, he keeps running out of the house and into this building, I wonder why though". Then a girl walks in, and she smiles at the cat brightly. "Dough ball! Your back!" The cat jumps up to her. The girl laughs. I've seen her around the academy, I think she's some kinda Dragon Trainer. "Who are you?" I ask the girl. She gets up, "I'm Gloria", she says. I hold my hand out, "I'm Black★Star", I say as we shake. "I think that the cat belongs to this lady". I say gesturing to the woman. "Yes he's mine" she says and smiles. "Oh he's yours?" Says Gloria picking up the cat and putting it in the lady's hands. "Thank you for finding him". She says to us, "he's always running off". Gloria looks at the woman, "yeah I found him on the street walking home, so I thought I would take care of him until I found his owner, but every night he would wander outside and come back in the morning". The woman laughs, "he's a strange cat alright". she says, petting the cat. "I'd best be going, my husband always gets mad when I'm out this early". She starts to leave but then stops, digs into her purse, and pulls out two $50 bills. She gives one to me and one to Gloria. "A little something for your trouble". Then the lady leaves. I stand there, astonished, gazing at the $50. I look over at Gloria, who's astonished too. "Imagine all the things I could buy for Frostbite!" She squeals. "What you mean like, the cold?" I ask her. "No Frostbite is my pet dragon". She says. Pet dragon? I knew she was a dragon trainer, or rider, or whatever... She puts the $50 in her pocket. "I have to go, I'll see you around, right?" I put my $50 in my pocket too, "yeah I guess so, bye". She waves good-bye and goes into the elevator, and I run up the stairs to floor 15. Then I realize, I forgot my snack at the snack machine! ARG! And then I also realize, I still don't know where my dorm is! I walk around in the hallway looking through peepholes, but none of the rooms look familiar. I finally get frustrated and bang my head on a door. And the door opens. "Black★Star?" Says Tsubaki, "where have you been? I was really worried, I kept calling you but you wouldn't pick up". Category:Chapters